Power Rangers Cybersaurs
Power Rangers Cybersaurs is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Sypnosis Millions of years ago, when dinosaurs roamed the Earth, evil forces known as the Emoticons from outer space invaded. Just when all hope was gone, a wise being named Archaeos used special cells to transform ten dinosaurs into Cybersaurs & they drove the Emoticons away. Now, a million years later in the present day, when the Emoticons return to the city of Olive Creek, Archaeos searches for five young people, consisting of four high school students & a teacher, who wield some of the Cybersaur Cells. After he finds them, Archaeos recruits the five to fight the Emoticons as Power Rangers. Characters Rangers Other Rangers Allies *Archaeos - The rangers' mentor, slightly resembles an Archaeopteryx. He was the creator of the Cybersaurs. *'Power Rangers Super Megaforce' *'Power Rangers GB' Civilians *'Principal Ron Lenark' - The principal of Olive Creek High. *'Christopher Dickman' - Tyler's father who gave him an amber pendant. *'Kimball' - Parry's deceased best friend from England. *'Alannah Bone' - Stephen's widowed sister. *'Lavender Bone' - Alannah's daughter & Stephen's niece. *'Kermit Bone' - Alannah's deceased husband & Stephen's brother-in-law. *'Chief Officer Alton Richards' - Vernon's strict father & Chief Officer of the Olive Creek Police. *'Jeremy' - Trisha's butler who accommodates all of her needs. *'Laverne' - Dr. Placido's granddaughter who helped him create the Blastasaur Morpher. Emoticons The Emoticons are the foes of the Cybersaur Rangers. During the age of dinosaurs, an alien menace known as the Emoticon Plant attacked Earth to commence an extinction era before it was sealed by the Cybersaurs in ice. In the present day, the Plant's followers are thawed out & proceed to obtain human souls as part of their goal to revive their leader & herald a new extinction era on Earth's current dominant lifeform: humans. *'Emoticon Plant' - The dormant plant-like creator of the Emoticons. *'Heartzea' - The happy general of the Emoticons. *'Chimerage' - The angry general of the Emoticons. *'Eyegallon' - The sad general of the Emoticons. *'Patcho' - Heartzea's childish subordinate who serves as the spy for the Emoticons. *'Paramecites' - The paramecium-like footsoldiers of the Emoticons. **'Parameciraptors' - Monstrous versions of the Paramecites, formed when the Paramecites fuse together. Arsenal *Dino Cannon - The combined weapon form of the Blastasaur Morpher & Dino Sword. While used for the Cybersaur Rangers' final attacks, it can also be used as a machine gun that rapidly fires or a shotgun that shoots powerful burst attacks. **Blastasaur Morpher - The morpher & standard-issue gun of each Cybersaur Ranger. **Dino Sword - The Cybersaur Rangers' primary sword weapon. Like with the Blastasaur Morpher, it also utilizes Cybersaur Cells for various attacks. *Ptera Gaunlet Morpher - The gauntlet morpher device for the Gold Cybersaur Ranger. *'Cybersaur Cells' *Kentro Blade - The combination of all the main Cybersaur Ranger's personal weapons with the use of the KentroCell. It forms a giant javelin used to perform the team's finisher, where the Red Cybersaur Ranger throws it with all of his might. **Tyranno Fist - The Red Cybersaur Ranger's punching glove weapon in the shape of the Cyber TyrannoZord's head. **Para Bow - The Black Cybersaur Ranger's bowgun-esque weapon sporting the design of the Cyber ParaZord. **Stego Shield - The Blue Cybersaur Ranger's spike-edged shield weapon sporting the design of the Cyber StegoZord. **Veloci Claw - The Green Cybersaur Ranger's tri-claw-like weapon sporting the design of the Cyber VelociZord. **Tricera Drill - The Pink Cybersaur Ranger's handheld drill weapon sporting the design of the Cyber TriceraZord. *Ptera Thunder Saber - The Gold Cybersaur Ranger's personal sword weapon. *Cell Buckle - The Cybersaur Rangers' Cybersaur Cell-storing belt buckle. It can also be used for communicating with each other. *DeinoCycle - The Cybersaur Rangers' motorcycles that form when special Cybersaurs are combined using a Cybersaurs. Cybersaurs *Cybersaur Megazord **Cyber TyrannoZord - The Red Cybersaur Ranger's Cybersaur/zord. **Cyber StegoZord - The Blue Cybersaur Ranger's Cybersaur/zord. **Cyber TriceraZord - The Pink Cybersaur Ranger's Cybersaur/zord. *Cyber ParaZord - The Black Cybersaur Ranger's Cybersaur/zord. *Cyber VelociZord - The Green Cybersaur Ranger's Cybersaur/zord. *Ptera Megazord **Cyber PteraZord - The Gold Cybersaur Ranger's Cybersaur/zord. *Cyber AnkyloZord - An auxilliary Cybersaur that used to be the Cyan Cybersaur Ranger's zord. *Cyber PachyZord *Cyber PlesioZord *Cyber BrachioZord *Cyber SpinoZord - The Navy Blue Cybersaur Ranger's Cybersaur/zord. Episodes #'Return of the Cybersaurs Part 1': It's back to school for four average teens & a geography teacher. Just as things are about to be like every day, the five learn that they each hold a mysterious battery-like object they found during the summer. To makes matters even weirder, a fleet of aliens called Emoticons come in to attack Olive Creek. However, a few seconds after the invasion, the five people find themselves in a secret cave, where they meet a bird-like creature named Archaeos who gives them a power they'll never believe... #'Return of the Cybersaurs Part 2': The Cybersaur Rangers must learn to use their new dinosaur powers to fight the Emoticons' monster before it creates an ice age. Trivia *The first syllables of the rangers' names come from the type of dinosaurs they're based on. Also, the first two letters of their surnames spells out the clade "Dinosauria". Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Series Category:Pages with broken file links